


Wings and Legends

by Rasalahuge



Series: SupernaturalxPokemon fusion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Are humans pokemon or not?, Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucifer is insane, Lucifer is not nice, Lugia finds him amusing, Metaphors, Michael secretly watches the Pokemon League, Physical Abuse, Pokemon fusion, Raphael is lonely, Suicidal Thoughts, blind!Moltres, falling, mute!Gabriel, season 5, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the beginning after God created the first Pokemon He gave to each of his eldest children, the archangels, an egg to care for inside would be their partner and friend for the rest of their lives</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Short pieces in a Pokemon fusion series about the Archangels and their Pokemon partners, the four legendary birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly speaking the legendary birds, like the archangels, do not have genders. That being said in this story over time they have chosen to take on aspects of one gender or another.
> 
> Please see series notes for specific information about the universe this is set in.

In the beginning after God created the first Pokémon, Mew, He gave to each of his eldest children, the archangels, an egg to care for. Inside would be their partner and friend for the rest of their lives.

To his youngest archangel, Gabriel, he gave Moltres. The bird of fire. Moltres and Gabriel were the burning heart of everything, emotion came strongly to them. They were also the warmth that gave things life and encouraged growth. To all other angels Gabriel was the flame to which the moths gathered, charming, funny and kind.

Next Zapdos came to Raphael. To the prickly healer came static power. Zapdos and Raphael flew the skies purging as they went, as healing power might purge an infection. And as the crackle of lightning across the sky followed by the rumble of thunder appeared terrifying to those who did not understand so were they seen by the lesser seraphs, dominions and cherubs.

To Lucifer went the bird of ice, Articuno. Of all angels Lucifer was the one to burn cold, a deceptively beautiful cold which was as dangerous and deadly as the great continents covered by ice. To Lucifer came those who were attracted to the cold but those that went either lost their way in the unrelenting ice or plummeted down into the dark crevices that the Morningstar hid even from the Creator.

Finally to the eldest of all the angels, the archangel Michael, Prince of Heaven and Sword of God went Lugia. Bird of thought and the mind. Lugia was the leader of the four birds just as Michael led his younger brothers. Intelligent but aloof Lugia and Michael were as much mystery even to their closest siblings as the most distant parts of the universe were to humans. They were capable of anything from the calmness of the night sky; the tempest of a cosmic storm or the sudden fury of a supernova.

In the beginning the archangels and their bird partners were as harmonious as the world they were set to care for but that harmony didn’t last. The first to Fall were Lucifer and Articuno.

Lucifer’s cold fury was echoed in a blizzard that nearly coated the entire world in ice. The ice nearly wiped out those that would grow to become the Creator’s greatest achievement, those that Lucifer had Fallen out of hatred and jealousy for. When the angels went to war they had to battle through the blizzard to even find their enemy and for a while it seemed as though it would be too great a challenge for them, for even Lugia struggled against the near thoughtless fury.

It wasn’t until Gabriel the Messenger, Gabriel the Peacekeeper was persuaded to intervene that things changed. Moltres burned with the heat of a star and the blizzard fell back before her. With Zapdos and Lugia supporting her she defeated her sister who fled and settled to sleep in the coldest depths of the southern continent while Lucifer’s eldest brother locked him away at God’s command.

It should have ended then but the damage was done. Moltres and her partner never recovered from their interference in the war. Though her brother’s tried to offer support Moltres suffered daily from injuries to body and heart received in the fight against her sister while Gabriel drifted further and further from his own brothers who felt the best way to support their brother was to explain how justified their actions were, how lost Lucifer was. As if the pain of harming his beloved brother could be forgotten so easily.

When Moltres finally gave in and settled to sleep in the heat of volcanoes surrounded by ice, as far north from Articuno’s resting place as she could get, to heal Gabriel too decided to leave. There was nothing holding him back anymore except loyalty to a family that seemed to prefer tearing itself apart than trying to fix things. His brothers didn’t even know he had left until Zapdos and Lugia returned from seeing their sister to sleep and they realised that their family had been torn once again.

With the loss of half of the archangels it was Raphael who Fell next. Raphael who was prickly and temperamental as a storm, but who was no less immune to Gabriel’s warmth or Lucifer’s beauty than any other. With only strange aloof Michael left to stand by him Raphael found himself adrift on the air currents with Zapdos at his side, the two of them becoming increasingly irritable, increasingly tempest. And with them they infected the air around them, charged all of Heaven with the itchy static need to fight, to strike out against those that hurt them. His eyes turned to the promised apocalypse, desperate to strike and to discharge the pent up energy as a bolt of lightning might.

And as the three younger archangels all Fell Michael and Lugia stood over them all. As they watched they grieved and as they grieved the deepest depths of them started to churn. Michael could take in and store a lot, a deep sink of pain and hurt, but the more he stored the more it dragged the good as well as the bad in and eventually, inevitably it turned to a black hole in the centre of the eldest archangel. Everything that made Michael, Michael was dragged in to that black hole no more able to escape than any others and the pull drew Lugia along with him.

Michael, the oldest of the archangels and the last to Fall, threw his lot in with Raphael the only brother he had left and together with the birds of lightning and thought started the storm that would end with the Apocalypse.


	2. The Second Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer arose from his Cage the bird of ice stirred from her slumber.  
> When the archangels Fell a second time the birds were left with nothing but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took far longer to post than I had planned. I apologize. I'm trying to make myself write a chapter of this series every time I post one so I don't run out. Also I apologize for the truly _awful_ typo in the title, that should teach me for posting without checking everything again.

_The Righteous Man spilled blood in Hell._

The first seal cracked.

In the deepest parts of Antarctica a small pocket buried deep within the ice stirred.

_The Boy King of Hell slew the First._

The final seal shattered.

A blizzard the likes of which was unseen for millennia whipped up even as a column of light and fury and Grace erupted from a small crack – like champagne escaping a bottle. A song of triumph and reckless joy sung out, echoed between two creatures eons old, finally free.

_The Morningstar rose from his Cage and the bird of Ice woke from her slumber._

A blanket of snow covered the world for three days, climatic experts and Pokémon experts alike could not even begin to explain why. Those in the know, those who knew the stories and kept them close to their hearts as warnings, did not try to explain they simply fell to their knees and prayed. In Heaven two archangels turned to the bird of Lightning who shook his head. He was not enough to defeat his sister, not alone.

In a small suburb of Detroit Lucifer claimed a temporary vessel and as he stepped out into the night Articuno dropped out of the sky to land on his shoulder, reunited at last.

***

_A time loop only two beings noticed._

The first cracks in the façade began to appear.

The rumblings of a volcano becoming active were caught on seismometers

_A ring of Holy Fire sprang up around a solitary figure._

The wall holding back an eternity of loneliness and grief shattered.

A volcano began erupting deep in the heart of the island unnoticed and did not stop. Ice melted and poured into the crater turning molten rock to a solid plug under which pressure began to build.

_A human reamed out an archangel._

The archangel chose a side.

The pressure burst, a cloud of ash thrown up into the air blocked out the sun and hid the flash of fire that escaped with it. A song of determination, of choosing, of standing up spread across the world.

_The Messenger stood up and the bird of Fire came back to life._

For a brief moment a midnight sun was seen across large swathes of the North American continent. Ice pokémon in their mountain homes scurried back into their deep dens away from the light and the flame. Fire pokémon across the plains lifted their heads from slumber and called out to the passing star. Humans all across the land were woken, startled by the light. Most dismissed it as a shooting star, or some kind of atmospheric event. The sensible did not. In Heaven there was, for a brief moment, triumph before it was smothered by grief.

At a formerly decrepit hotel called Elysian Fields Gabriel stood up to the Devil and a blade slid into his heart, betrayed eyes meeting regretful ones for one second before an archangel’s Grace exploded. Moltres screamed her fury and grief and pain as she struck out blindly at her own sister. Fire met Ice but the flames were too great, they burned too quickly. Articuno fled, her partner following after, and Moltres was left to mourn her great inferno banked.

***

_Two vessels, thirty years out of their time._

Something deep and ancient and unfathomable shifted.

Deep in space wings tilted, feathers aligned and the flight path changed.

_A seraph called, an alternate vessel was offered up._

The black hole at the centre of the great being began once more to tug.

Talons brushed through dust particles sending the rings of the sixth and seventh planets into disarray.

_The Devil claimed his vessel and together with the bird of Ice sent up a triumphant call that none could miss._

Heaven shook with the weight of the beings’ passing, all of it straining to both at once be cast away and drawn to.

A beak opened to release a war cry even as a mind so great that it’s simple touch left all gasping sang out a call to arms in the language of Heaven. The enormous presence burned through the atmosphere even as for the first time in millennia a foot trod on Earth’s hallowed ground.

_Heaven’s General and the bird of Thought walked the Earth together heading with unerring steps towards the cemetery where all would be decided._

All across the world people heard the call to war echoing in their dreams even if none understood it. They looked to the horizon and wondered just what it was they were meant to be doing. Soldiers on opposite sides of conflicts all over the globe paused, united briefly by this one song unknowingly hearing their Patron and their hearts and souls responding. Astronomers turned their telescopes to the stars trying to work out what had just breezed past them so quickly it barely registered on their instruments. In Heaven the final archangel and bird watched with satisfaction and a deep sense of expectation.

In a cemetery called Stull Michael met Lucifer on the field of what should have been the battle to end all battles. In the air above them Lugia faced down Articuno, if any one bird could defeat the others it was Lugia just as it was Michael who could defeat any of his brothers. However while archangel was pitted against archangel it was never meant to be that bird fight against bird. Moltres had, bolstered first by siblings and then by grief, but Lugia had neither and this battle would be evenly matched. Or would have been had it even begun. A car, the most important car in all the world, pulled up and out stepped another brother, this one painfully, terribly human with a host of pokémon at his back. Satan’s vessel stirred within himself and two archangels were dragged down back into the Cage.

The two birds, brother and sister, screamed their grief, any squabbles with each other set aside.

***

_**It should have ended there.** _

*** 

_Two brothers fell into the pit. The body of one was saved._

A cry of disbelief crashed across Heaven, a bolt of sudden wrath and anguish.

There was no need for this bird to stir, to return from far off wanderings.

Michael and Lucifer were dragged into the pit and Raphael started a new war. Archangel against Seraph. Destiny against Free Will. For the End of Times or for More of the Same.

The war raged for months, backwards and forwards and slowly Raphael made progress. In her hands were both power and numbers but in Castiel’s was faith and belief. It was not as swift a victory as she would have liked. At her side Zapdos crackled with anger, furiously beating back the ignorant, arrogant Skarmory that stood by its seraph unflinching in the face of one of the Legendaries. It should have been a simple battle, Skarmory’s steel feathers did not protect it from its vulnerability to lightning but somehow the bird just kept coming just like its partner.

Then Castiel opened purgatory. The war over in minutes.

…

In the beginning the archangels Fell, one by one, and with them went their partners. Passing into myth and legend even among the supernatural.

In the end when the archangels fell a second time the birds were left behind, wallowing in their grief with nothing left but each other.

The birds took flight; four reunited again, and flew for the stars.


	3. Lucifer and Articuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Articuno adored Lucifer but sometimes she wished she didn't._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sometimes when his infectious madness retreated for a while and they were both able to think clearly so did Lucifer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for abuse

_**Articuno adored Lucifer but sometimes she wished she didn't.**_

  
“Hello darling,” Lucifer murmured into the night as the bird of Ice dropped out of the sky as delicately as a single snowflake and landed on his shoulder. A set of talons dug into the flesh of his vessel, drawing blood, a beak scraped across his scalp trailing red.

“ _Cuuu_ ,” Articuno cooed into his ear, a song of loneliness and madness that only he could hear.

“I’ve missed you my darling,” Lucifer said bringing his borrowed hand up to tug at feathers of a brilliant blue wing. They came free in the tight grasp sending a sharp point of pain through the nerves.

  
_**Sometimes when his infectious madness retreated for a while and they were both able to think clearly so did Lucifer.**_

  
“It’s beautiful,” Lucifer smiled the smile of the broken and cruel as the snow and wind whirled around him, a crazed dance that encased the world and fed the storm that lived inside him. His cruel eyes turned to the bird, “But it’s a little obvious darling.” He slapped at her beak sharply and Articuno fell to the ground heavily. With a cry of anger and love a beam of ice was thrown back and the hand that had dared to harm her was encased in ice.

Lucifer flexed his hand and the ice shattered tearing bits of skin off along with it leaving weeping wounds that he didn’t care to heal. They matched the ones on his shoulder, would match the others that would come. Around him the blizzard died down, until only a few gentle wisps of snow remained drifting through the air. Archangel and pokémon watched each other carefully for a moment before Lucifer offered his arm to Articuno. She fluttered up and pressed her icy cold head against his cheek. His arm started to blister, his cheek turned pale.

“We need to find Sam my darling,” Lucifer said. Then they were gone.

  
_**“I’m sorry,” Lucifer wept as he held the broken form of his beloved partner knowing every wound inflicted was from his own hand, “I love you, I’m sorry,”**_

  
“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault!” Lucifer roared fist a blur as he struck out again and again. Ice blasted back at him, tearing at his vessel, “I could have won! He would see that I was right but for you!” He howled. Under his hand the brilliant bird let out a cry and a shimmering, transparent but solid force blocked the next strike and the one after that. Lucifer pounded at his own reflection, unable to stop in his madness. Especially when faced with the one who he truly hated. Underneath Articuno flinched with every strike but still stared at her partner with pain and love.

  
_**“You should leave me,” Lucifer whispered, his voice tender and kind as he gently set the bones in her wings, “I’m not good for you. I’m not good for anyone. Not anymore,”**_

  
“Don’t leave me,” Lucifer begged as Articuno turned away from him, “Please my darling, don’t you leave me too. You’re all I have left,” The bird did not acknowledge him, could not bring herself to look at the damage she was doing to him even as she ached with her own wounds.

“You won’t leave me,” Lucifer was angry again. Angry and desperate. Articuno did not look back, not even when he broke her already broken wing.

“I’ll raise Death. I’ll have Sam as my vessel. A vessel you can’t hurt. I’ll kill Michael and then you can never leave me. You’ll never leave me. You aren’t like them. You’re better than them. You won’t leave me,”

If Articuno could leave him she would never have left Antarctica.

  
_**“One of us should not be forced to fight their siblings,” Lucifer ran gentle fingers through her feathers, easing pain and straightening them. “Mine will not back down, but yours would. We were made for war, you were not,”**_

_**“Cuuu,” Articuno trilled at him, forgiving the lie. Pokémon were made so that others did not have to go to war. Why else would they have the power and endurance they did?**_

  
“Gabriel, really.” Lucifer said his voice brotherly but the weight behind his words anything but. A warning, a threat, “I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn’t catch anything,”

A flash of fire up above. Articuno turned her head; Lucifer just tilted his, eyes focused on his brother.

“Darling,” He said and even though he once promised never to ask her to fight her siblings it was not the first promise he’d broken. Articuno spread her wings and flew. Her sister waited.

Later as the burns festered Lucifer’s grief was painted across her body in bruises and broken bones just as surely as Moltres had painted her grief in flames. For once it wasn’t about them but about the siblings that they had loved, that they had lost, that they had broken as surely as they had broken each other.

“Why did he make me do it?” Lucifer asked her. She thought of Moltres and wondered if her sister asked herself the same thing.

  
_**“I won’t obey. I won’t,” Lucifer refused, curling up into a tight ball, “I won’t give Him the satisfaction,” Articuno merely continued to groom his wings as she would any fledgling.**_

_**“Michael can shout about destiny and posture all he wants. I won’t obey.” The tears on Lucifer’s face told of the agony it took just to say those words. Articuno groomed loose feathers letting her chill settle into his Grace and wondered if she too had it in her to not obey.**_

  
“It’s Fate,” Lucifer stood looking in a mirror at his own reflection. Or rather at the human that was under his own reflection, “It was written long ago. I’m sorry Sam but this will happen,” Articuno met cold hazel eyes in the mirror and remembered the warm brown they had been before ‘yes’. Sam must have said something then, still had some spark of fire not yet smothered by the cold, because Lucifer scrunched that handsome face up into fury.

“She’s mine. You have no business with her,” He snarled at the mirror and then threw a hand out. Articuno crashed against the wall, her wings throbbing. In automatic retaliation she cried out and let loose an ice beam which hit Lucifer clean in the face. He brushed it away, not even the slightest red mark upon his new vessel. He had been right; his True Vessel was designed to not be harmed by her ice. A snarl of fury and the Devil attacked.

Underneath cold hazel a glimpse of warm brown begged forgiveness.

Forgiveness came easily when it was Lucifer, but she could not find it for this human. Articuno supposed that was because she was as broken as her partner.

  
_**“My darling,” Lucifer sighed resting his head in the nest of her wings, ignoring the scorching cold, “At least I still have you,”**_

_**My darling.**_

_**Articuno liked that. One day she would come to regret it.**_

  
When Sam wrested control from Lucifer Articuno tried to protect her beloved. Ignoring her eldest brother and flying to Lucifer’s aid it wasn’t until she let the blizzard tear at the vessel that she remembered that Sam could not be hurt by her cold.

By then it was too late.

_My Darling, please don’t go…_ She could hear Lucifer’s voice, as surely as she had the first time he had fallen into that Cage. Begging her not to leave him alone, not again, not for another eternity of loneliness and madness. Last time she had cried out for him, struggled despite the damage done to her by her siblings, and been unable to reach him in time. This time she stayed mute and watched as his vessel dragged him back down to Hell this time not alone but with his fathomless eldest brother Michael.

This time she did not try to stop what happened, nor did she try and reach him before he fell even if only to join him. She merely watched and then wept, silently.

When the dust settled and Lugia called out his fury to the deepest depths of the universe Articuno only felt relief.

  
_**Articuno adored Lucifer but sometimes she wished she didn't.**_

_**Sometimes when his infectious madness retreated for a while and they were both able to think clearly so did Lucifer.**_

  
In the last moments before Lucifer fell into the Cage for the second time the warmth of Sam’s love which had wrested control from the Devil melted the ice that encased him in his insanity. The bond that had tied archangel and pokémon together for an eternity was cut, sharply, purposefully.

In a brief moment of sanity before the Cage took him once more Lucifer set her free.

Articuno had never loved him more.

_**She wished she had never loved him at all.**_  



	4. Michael and Lugia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To their siblings Michael and Lugia were beyond comprehension. They were, in terms of vastness, closer to God than even the other Archangels were to them and had seen the depths of Creation on a level that not even Lucifer could match. They were immense, fathomless and impossible.
> 
> However they were also secretly really big Pokémon League fans. No one was ever allowed to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be angst-y like the Lucifer/Articuno one, then Michael opened his mouth and decided the Pokemon League needed an archangel's commentary. I don't know where this came from, but I hope it's entertaining.

To their siblings Michael and Lugia were beyond comprehension. They were, in terms of vastness, closer to God than even the other Archangels were to them and had seen the depths of Creation on a level that not even Lucifer could match. They were immense, fathomless and impossible. To try and comprehend the mind of the eldest was to try and comprehend every molecule in a galaxy on an atomic scale. An impossible task but that wasn’t going to stop people from trying.

This meant that they were apart and aloof of the everyday goings on in Heaven, choosing to spend their time observing Creation rather than attempting to interact with angels that could barely look at them without flinching. Lugia enjoyed soaring out into the Universe attempting to find the furthest reaches. Michael… well Michael had other hobbies…

“They _have_ to be pokémon,” Michael huffed loudly and apparently to himself, “I mean look at him, he’s _petting a magmar_! That should be impossible. It’s 1473 Kelvin _you moron_ your hand should be burning off!”

_**~ Now Michael that’s untrue and you know it. ~**_ Lugia chimed from halfway across the galaxy tilting his wings to soar past another solar storm. _**~ They measured that temperature once on a very old and very powerful magmar that was exerting itself to it’s full. The average surface temperature of one is much lower than that. ~**_ The bird sounded amused.

“That’s not the _point_ ,” Michael huffed. “Even if it was only 400 Kelvin it would still leave that human with such severe burns on his hand that he’d be hospitalised unless he’s a pokémon too, a fire type probably or maybe rock,”

_**~ So he’s got a magmar that likes him a lot ~**_ Lugia was rolling his eyes at his ridiculous partner again. _**~ That doesn’t mean he’s a pokémon. ~**_

“ _Come on_ Lugia,” Michael complained leaning back in his seat and looking away from the man who was petting his magmar and gazing at the wide openness of the universe. “There’s plenty of evidence for it. I mean look at the guy he just beat! A bug catcher! I mean surely he knows that one fire type and his precious bugs are screwed but does he mix it up with a rock/ground or water type? Even just one to deal with any fire types that get thrown at him? No. No he doesn’t. He just keeps expecting his bug pokémon to be able to beat fire types,”

_**~ You do know I can’t see whatever tournament it is you’re watching this time right? ~**_ Lugia pointed out and Michael sighed.

“It’s the American premier tournament,” He informed the bird sulkily.

_**~ The one only open to those that have six or more badges? Seems to me that bug catcher was doing alright even if he didn’t have a water or rock type. ~**_ Lugia teased him and Michael pouted.

“I still don’t see why they can’t be pokémon, it makes about as much sense as anything else in Creation,” The eldest archangel pouted.

_**~ I don’t deny there are similarities. ~**_ Lugia replied doing a lazy loop-de-loop around a comet. _**~ But there is one problem with your human are pokémon theory. They… ~**_

“Didn’t come from Mew,” Michael finished for him, “As you say every time,”

_**~ Your Father created them Michael; my Mother had nothing to do with it. They cannot be pokémon if Mother was not their originator. ~**_ Lugia said simply and Michael glared at the universe, or more accurately his partner, and turned back to the tournament.

“My Father Created your Mother too you know,” He said but Lugia ignored him opting instead to dive into a dying star instead. “Oh come on! That’s got to be an illegal move!” He complained out loud again.

_**~ Now what? ~**_ Lugia asked despite himself. Michael got far too into these tournaments; he dragged Lugia along with him.

“Just some idiot with a jolteon thinking because he’s fast he can pull off two moves at once.” Michael returned, “Not that it’s an issue, because Alakazam is going to fry it.”

_**~ Ah of course. ~**_ Lugia was amused again. _**~ Is this the trainer with the magmar who also has an alakazam? ~**_

“Yes, are you reading my mind again?” Michael frowned.

_**~ No. Just a lucky guess. ~**_ Lugia snorted.

“Michael!” A voice interrupted them and Michael stiffened, quickly climbing to his feet even as Zachariah appeared, Farfetch’d strutting alongside him. Michael wished for a moment he could just kick the pompous little fowl (and maybe Farfetch’d too. Lugia sent a sharp burst of annoyance towards him at the lame joke).

“This had better be important Zachariah,” Michael said his voice dark with promise of what would happen if it wasn’t.

“I was just coming to report that the Winchester’s have fallen for the trap, they’ll reach the storage facility soon and then we can confront them and bring Dean back,” Zachariah bowed.

“Then go see to preparations,” Michael said dismissively trying to turn back to his tournament without giving away that he was barely paying attention to the other angel. As Michael effectively had thousands of eyes this wasn’t all that difficult.

“You… ah… aren’t coming?” Zachariah seemed confused and surprised by that.

“No,” Michael replied flatly, “It is not yet time,” He couldn’t meet Dean before the human went back in time to save his parents from Annael. Not that he had told Zachariah that of course. “Call for me once he has given consent,” With that he completely dismissed the angel who floundered but then practically fled. Michael didn’t even notice.

Instead he tried very hard not to let out a whimper as the alakazam fell to a tyranitar. He wasn’t particularly successful.

_**~ Did he lose? ~**_ Lugia asked mildly.

“His opponent had a tyranitar,” Michael pouted sitting back down and sulking.

_**~Those blasted dark pokémon. ~**_ Lugia said in faux-annoyance while smothering a laugh. _**~ The world was a brighter place before humans discovered dark pokémon. ~**_ Michael groaned.

“That was terrible Lugia,” He accused.

_**~ No worse than any of your sad attempts at jokes. ~**_ Lugia retorted. The bird turned on a point and stared wheeling around to the next comet, chasing it across a solar system. 

For a long moment neither of them spoke.

“Lugia? Where do you think Father and Mew are?” Michael asked quietly.

_**~ Together. Probably with Celebi too. God will be annoyed that Mother keeps eating His honey. ~**_ The Bird of Thought replied wistfully.

“Probably,” They fell silent again for a long minute.

“If I were a pokémon, what type would I be?” Michael mused out loud.

_**~ Psychic. ~**_ Lugia said with certainty.

“Why?” Michael frowned in confusion.

_**~ I’m your only pokémon. You support anyone with a psychic type in tournaments no matter how terrible they are. You hate dark type pokémon and every time you bring up your ‘humans are pokémon’ theory you pick on the bug catchers. ~**_ Lugia replied easily.

“You’re probably right,” Michael mused and then blinked, “What do you mean, no matter how terrible they are! I only support good trainers!”

_**~ Sure you do. ~**_ Lugia laughed outright at that one. _**~ Name one trainer you’ve supported since the Pokémon League got big that has won whatever tournament you’ve been watching. Or even made the finals. ~**_

Michael opened his mouth, because surely there had to be one at least, and then closed it when he realised he couldn’t think of any.

_**~ Face it Michael you are terrible at picking out the winning team. ~**_ Lugia commented idly. _**~ The trainer with the charizard will win. ~**_ The bird commented and Michael frowned.

"What? That can’t be right,” He frowned, “One rock slide from that tyranitar and it’ll be flattened,”

_**~ The trainer has taught her sunny day and solar beam ~**_ Lugia assured him.

“How do you even _know_ that?” Michael frowned further.

_**~ I’m psychic. Obviously. ~**_ Lugia replied smugly.

“I thought you couldn’t see the tournament I was watching!” Michael accused his partner who just laughed.

_**~ I can’t.**_ **Now** ** _I’m reading your mind. ~_** Michael squawked in protest as the bird laughed. Archangel and legendary continued to bicker across solar systems secure in the knowledge that none of their younger siblings had any idea how into human pokémon tournaments the two of them were. It was one thing to be unknowable by any save their respective parents it was quite another for them to be grouped in with the other Pokémon League fans. Or even, Heaven forbid, be invited to join in the angelic betting rings that cropped up whenever major tournaments were being held. They had a reputation to uphold after all. Besides Lugia was right, Michael was terrible at predicting winners.

(Incidentally the trainer with the charizard did win the tournament after taking down the tyranitar with a sunny day-solar beam combo. Michael possibly should have taken this as a hint to ask Lugia’s opinion on who would win the Apocalypse; it might have saved him a lot of embarrassment later on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how popular the 'human are pokémon' theory is but I've heard of it a few times. It's based on the fact that there are several pokémon which should kill humans just by being in the vicinity to say nothing of the various moves that could (e.g. magmar which is said have a temperature 1200 degrees Celsius or 1473 kelvin). Also trainers in the games tend to have one or two pokémon types at most when common sense says that a team with lots of types or at least type combinations that cover lots of weaknesses/strengths would be best.
> 
> It makes for fun discussions on what type you are though. Michael's Psychic (likes psychic types, dislikes dark and bug which are super-effective against psychic), I'm Fairy. What type are you?


	5. Raphael and Zapdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Paradise no one was alone.
> 
> And Raphael was sick of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled archangel angst, enjoy.

The world was rotting, infection set in at its very heart and no one could see it except the Healer. She knew better than anyone that sometimes a true healer would be forced first to harm, to bring about true healing and Raphael had never backed down from such a task. That Paradise would follow the Apocalypse was the one hope that she clung to.

_In Paradise no one was alone._

_And Raphael was sick of being alone._

Prior to the War Raphael would have said being alone was something she knew. She did not get along with most of her siblings, they feared her, avoided her whenever they could and generally did not interact with him. This was mostly because, through no fault of her own, Raphael became associated with pain and fear; helped along by her prickly bedside manner and the fact that most angels had no reason to interact with the Healer unless wounded which had been a rare event among angels. She didn’t mind back then, it kept the little ones from irritating her too much and left her and Zapdos with more than enough time to study Creation to fulfil the constant need for new healing techniques. Besides only most angels were afraid of her, those she truly cared for, those closest to her just took her anti-social nature in their stride.

Of course those closest to her were his fellow archangels. Gabriel, who seemed to be capable of loving everyone and everything; Lucifer, who could appreciate Raphael’s coldly logical and scientific mind like no other; and Michael, who was even more anti-social than Raphael was. It was an imperfect relationship the four of them shared, but it was a strong and loving one. Thus when it was torn apart Raphael could do nothing but stand by and watch, silenced by her own nature, trying to cling to some anchor.

In a blink of an eye Lucifer was gone and Gabriel after him. Their small family shattered to pieces.

Raphael was anti-social and interacted with other angels only when Lucifer and Gabriel forced her to. Michael was even more so, opting to stare out over Creation rather than speak to anyone who wasn’t his pokémon partner. Raphael sometimes wondered what Michael and Lugia talked about now, if they mentioned their lost brothers or if they simply tried to pretend that they had never existed. Likely the Healer would never know for no one but their Father knew what went on in Michael’s head.

It wasn’t long then before Raphael learned what it was to truly be alone. In retrospect it was better this way, if she hadn’t already been alone then Gabriel’s death, Michael and Lucifer’s imprisonment might have destroyed her. That didn’t mean she welcomed the loneliness.

A sharp beak tapped against her arm and the archangel stirred from her thoughts and memories. Zapdos was beside her, as he always was, attempting to give some small measure of comfort in their isolation. The Healer raised one hand of her vessel through the feathers, sharp with static electricity, grooming them lightly.

“I don’t understand him,” She told her partner turning back to where she was watching the angel Castiel from a distance as he tried to muster his forces. “Why does he still fight?”

She knew the answer of course. Castiel still fought because he still had something to believe in. He had someone to believe in. The angel was not alone, not like Raphael was. He did not have to stand day-by-day, year-by-year trying to find something to keep him going on. Castiel had not lost everything dear to him, not the way she had. He did not see what she did, the disease rotting the planet, stealing away everything Good and Right.

Raphael did not blame humanity for destroying the planet, not like Lucifer did, nor did she believe in Fate and Destiny and their Father’s Plan as Michael had before he had been locked away. Now Raphael was a scientist at heart and she believed in what she saw with her own eyes.

Their Father was gone, and He would not have left the Creation He had toiled over and loved so dearly to rot the way it had done. Therefore Father was dead.

Humanity had succumbed to the rot that had infected the Earth, fewer and fewer each year made it into Heaven on their own merit despite the fact that they were breeding like insects. Therefore humans were part of the problem and needed to be cleansed before they made things worse.

Raphael was a healer and she knew that to heal things sometimes one had to be willing to do damage first. To Raphael the Apocalypse was a means to an end, to cut off the infected foot before the gangrene spread into the blood. To break a poorly set bone so it could heal straight. Defeating a cancer by killing cells faster than they could multiply with radiation.

The Apocalypse would burn away the rot of the Earth and then afterwards in Paradise everyone could find healing.

It was the last hope she held onto.

_In Paradise no one was alone._

_And Raphael was sick of being alone._

Zapdos’ sharp cry of warning had Raphael paying attention to the battle before her. Castiel’s forces had rallied and despite their inferior numbers they were pushing back those who stood by Raphael. The archangel turned to her partner who nodded once and let out another cry. He spread his wings and flew, leading an assault of bird pokémon. Down below Skarmory led the defence.

By all accounts that bird should have been dead by now given the number of times Zapdos had struck it with all his might. Or at the very least given up trying to defeat Zapdos head-to-head. Yet each time they battled Skarmory came at Zapdos just as determined as the last, her steel feathers catching the light of Heaven and blinding half the combatants. Skarmory and Castiel were outmatched in every way but still strove forward no matter the obstacle. Both still believing with all their hearts in their mission.

Raphael wished that she had the same belief. It seemed petty to be envious of one little angel, especially when his belief was not stopping him from losing the war, but Raphael wished anyway.

Not that it would stop her from destroying him. Castiel had been infected by the rot as surely as everything else on Earth. It would be a kindness, Raphael considered, killing him now while he still had that belief. Before the little-angel-that-could learned that actually he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop the slow, steady steps towards eternal damnation. He couldn’t stop all the good in Creation being sucked away. Not like this anyway.

Skarmory fell with a cry but Castiel’s forces didn’t retreat. They had driven this battle into a stalemate, hard won to say that it was not a victory. Yet they celebrated as if it had been. Raphael just looked up to Zapdos who heard her silent command and winged away from the fallen pokémon and back to his partner. Let Castiel have this, Raphael thought, it would end soon enough either at the hands of the Healer when she opened the Cage or at the hands of one fallen angel who still believed when he released something much worse. 

It didn’t matter anymore.

Zapdos landed on arm, still crackling with power and righteous indignation. Her beloved partner, the only thing she had left aside from that one desperate hope. He felt her maudlin thoughts and reached out in a vain attempt at comfort. There was nothing either of them could do now.

Raphael stopped caring who won the war the moment she learned of Castiel’s plans to release all the souls in Purgatory.

If she won, Michael would be released and the Apocalypse brought about and after that, Paradise.

If Castiel won, she would be dead and the world would be devoured by Leviathan.

Either way she would no longer be alone.

_In Death being alone ceased to matter._

_In Paradise no one was alone._

_And Raphael was sick of being alone._


	6. Gabriel and Moltres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel knew that he was going to lose his oldest and dearest friend, that is why he decided to leave. He would miss his brothers as she would miss hers but neither of them could bear to stay any longer.

“Dance for me,” Gabriel pleaded as his beloved partner disappeared on the horizon, supported and guided by her two brothers.

Or he would have done, if he had the voice to do so.

Instead he stood and watched as Moltres disappeared from his sight for the first and last time in all his existence and when she was gone he turned and walked away. Away from her, away from his family, away from the memories and, most importantly, away from the pain.

  


  
_~Sing for me~_ Moltres begged of her beloved partner as her brothers guided her with gentle touches away from her home and towards the volcano she had picked out for a resting place.

Or she would have done, had she the eyes to beg.

Instead she flew on and did not look back, did not even look one way or another to where Zapdos and Lugia flanked her on either side. She flew on, running from the pain, from the helplessness, from the memories and, most importantly, running from him.  


  


  
Gabriel knew that he was going to lose his oldest and dearest friend that was why he decided to leave. He would miss his brothers as she would miss hers but neither of them could bear to stay any longer. Especially not where the agony of the war and the wounds it had caused would seep into them like a chill that could not be shaken.

No one would notice that they were gone. You had to know they were there in the first place in order to realise that they were no longer there. Gabriel had strove always to be noticed, to bring light and joy and warmth to everyone not just his older siblings, the archangels, or his younger ones, the seraphim and angels but everyone. The war however had stolen much more than just his brother. No one noticed a Messenger who had no voice.

  


  
Moltres knew that she was going to lose her oldest and dearest friend that was why she decided to leave. She would miss their home, miss flying and dancing and singing alongside him but neither of them could bear to stay any longer. Especially not where every look, every unspoken sentence would only remind them of what was lost.

She expected that they would be missed. She and Gabriel had a duty to perform after all and no one could fulfil it the way they could. No one else inspired, supported and guided others the way that Gabriel and Moltres did. However it was a duty they could no longer perform, robbed as they were by the war and everything that came after it. No one followed a Beacon who could not see her own way.  


  


  
Gabriel had no idea where he would go, what he would do with himself only that it was _away_. He would run as far and as fast as he could until his past had no hope of catching up and then he would run some more. Until there was nothing left of the broken, useless being that he had become only whatever it was he moulded himself into. He would communicate in the pitiful, primitive physical sounds that the humans made in their simple and inadequate language because he had no other voice to use. He would never look back.

Being completely human wasn’t an option, he far too much _more_ than a human to pass as one and he could not, would not tear out his Grace not after every other injury he suffered. But the pagans, they would welcome him. He could recreate himself rebuild himself into a new image. Bury what he had been deep enough to forget, just for a little while, that the voice he used was not _his_ voice.

  


  
Moltres knew where she had to go the moment she decided to leave. She would not run, she would not hide for she would not allow herself to feel shame for her injuries. Let all know the fate of the broken, useless being she had become in the wake of the war. She would bury herself in the heart of a volcano, as far from her sister’s resting place as she could get, and her sightless eyes would be replaced by the deep thrum of the Earth’s heart. She could not look back but that was not her choice.

Sleeping as her sister did was not an option; she would not surrender herself to oblivion, to cutting off all other senses after losing one. But the molten rock called to her, welcomed her like a long lost child. She would rebuild herself, make herself more than she had been and she would not hide her sightless eyes from any.  


  


  
Gabriel could still feel her. Wherever he went on Earth, wherever he wandered she was there in the back of his head. She was in the steady thrum of the molten rock deep below his feet. She was in every volcano, every hot spring, and every rock fresh from the depths of the Earth. Moltres’ resting place may lie to the north where the thin crust of the Earth was slowly but steadily tearing itself apart but her heart and soul became the very heart of the Earth.

It wouldn’t have taken much, he knew, to call out to her to have her come to him on a wing. Or wouldn’t have taken much once, but now they were both broken and he could not call and she could not find. They were the both of them stumbling around in a dark, silent world completely alone. It was better this way, he told himself. Easier to forget what he’d left behind. Less likely to attract the attention of his remaining siblings.

If sometimes the temptation of her song echoed in the rumbling of an eruption was too great… well no one had to know. No one had to know how he drowned it out with sex and blood and anything vaguely intoxicating he could lay his hands on. No one had to know that drowning out the song was the only way he could bear the silence of his stolen voice.

  


  
Moltres could no longer feel him. Oh she knew that he was out there wandering the Earth while she waited patiently, a forever silent missing thing in the back of her mind. His was a steady absence she could feel no matter how far she spread herself through the world. He was in every wisp of fresh air, every drop of cool water, every touch of soft green life to the burning core that she had become. His was a steady absence that spoke of hiding not death or loss.

She knew that all she had to do was sing for him and he would come, diving deep into her molten resting place singing the counterpart. Or he would have once. Now however he could not sing and she had fled from him more than anyone else in their home. They stumbled along their own broken paths, in darkness and silence, because to do otherwise would be to destroy themselves further. It was better this way, she told herself. Better to remember what they had given up than to live it. Better to at least try to move on where they never could together.

If sometimes the temptation that the silent, steady absence represented was too great… well no one was here but her. No one was here to hear her sing a little louder, no one was here to see her push through the heat a little harder trying to burn away the silence and the ache it left in her heart. No one was here to know that drowning out the silence was the only way she could stand not being able to see him.  


  


  
_A thousand years, two thousand years, six thousand years passed._

_The number didn’t matter, only that they slipped by one by one._  


  


  
Gabriel was Gabriel no longer, now a being lesser than the glory he had once been.

  
Moltres was Moltres no longer, now a being greater than she could have ever achieved before.  


  
The Trickster god handing out just desserts and drenched in blood.

  
The very beating heart of the Earth thrumming with ancient power.  


  


  
_Then something changed_  


  


  
The Messenger found his voice.

One last time.

  
_~Moltres I need you!~_  


  
The Beacon lit up the skies.

One last time.  


  
_~Please brother!~_

  


_Gabriel screamed in a voice stolen long ago.  
Moltres screamed in reply._  



	7. Those Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning God warned the archangels to care for their pokémon. They tried their best but in the end each one was left behind, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update! Please don't faint in shock.
> 
> This is the last chapter of Wings and Legends but don't worry the legendary birds will cameo in other stories in this series.
> 
> Also this story now has art at the end of this chapter and don't forget to check out the banner on chapter one or come see it on my [tumblr](http://rasalahuge.tumblr.com/)

_My dear angels I have a gift for you._

There was a tendency among birds, among animals in general to imprint on the first being they see after their birth. It is a tendency usually explained away through natural instinct to find a protector during those first early hours of helplessness, or overly romantic reporting of something that from the outside appears somewhat adorable. The truth however is much simpler. No creature is born wishing to be alone. The same is just as true for a tiny mouse as it was for the awe-inspiring legendary pokémon.

_These eggs contain your partners.  
Pokémon like Mew who will stand by your side all the days of your lives._

In the case of the legendary birds the imprint was much more than a latent tendency but rather a full bond, binding bird and archangel together as one for all eternity. From the moment they hatched they were as in tune with one another as any other part of nature. They did not need words to communicate, or even really body language. One look was enough; one look said everything they needed to say. It was a bond that they had believed would never be shattered. But that was a long time ago, back in the innocent days before betrayal and anger and war.

_You will raise them, train them and love them.  
In return they will help you, fight for you. They will fly with you wingtip to wingtip.  
They are yours just as you are theirs._

For the archangels and their partners there were two Falls. The first, sparked by Lucifer, driven by hatred and jealousy and pride drove sibling against sibling, bird against bird. Yet, in the end, their Father had been right. No matter how the Cage closed around Lucifer as ice encased around Articuno they remained as one. No matter how far Gabriel ran and how much Moltres buried herself into the heart of the Earth they remained entwined. Raphael and Zapdos grew ever more disillusioned, ever more bitter and irritable but never once parted company. Michael and Lugia withdrew more and more from reality but drowned in the black emptiness together. After the first Fall they all believed they had weathered the storm, that no matter how much they fought, siblings to sibling, they would never truly be alone.

_Having a pokémon partner is a wonderful thing._  
_Yet it comes with a great responsibility as well, a responsibility that you cannot neglect._  
_Without you your partner will not be able to enter Heaven._  
_Without you your partner will be lost, alone and will never recover._

Yet God had warned them, had He not? Warned them the price of taking that solid, constant presence at their side for granted. When the second Fall came they were not prepared and more importantly neither were the legendary birds.

_So take them my angels.  
Love them, trust them, hold them but never, ever lose them.  
Kind is not the fate of those left behind._

***

Moltres thought she knew pain. She thought that her heart had broken the day she flew away from her Gabriel silently begging with sightless eyes for him just to call out and summon her back. She told herself she would have gone, the moment he called, but he never did. He couldn’t. Yet the day when he finally did call she learned that turning away from him, abandoning him to continue to live on alone, was not the worst pain she could feel. 

Her cry of triumph at hearing his call after years of silence turned to a scream of pain as that call was silenced long before its time. She did not see the blade sink into his flesh, did not see the explosion of grace, the look of pained regret on a brother’s face or the wings of ash burned into the ground. He found his voice, at the last, but she did not find her eyes.

She felt it though. A tearing, stabbing, burning pull at the bond they had always shared. A deep ocean of nothingness threatening to drown her, smother her flames. An avalanche of rocks that threatened to sweep her away, pummel her until her body lay broken.

She screamed and she screamed. Her siblings heard her, of course they did. Yet they did not go to her. They were too afraid to. They remembered the warning, though they had been but eggs when it was given. _Kind is not the fate of those left behind._

The hotel where an archangel died went up in flames as Moltres wept, alone.

_A flicker of pink hovered on the edge of golden flames, silently.  
Flitting back and forth, calling on rain and waiting for the flames to die._

To Lugia pain was abstract. The bird of thought lived more in the minds of others than in his own and most often he felt pain _through_ them, removed from the sensation by a degree of separation. He had, of course, felt pain of his own both physical and emotional and yet even that he disconnected from. How could he separate the physical pain of his injuries when his beloved sister wept bloody tears from her ruined eyes? How did he comprehend his emotional agony at the loss of Articuno when Michael grieved so strongly for the brother he had lost?

He was, in that respect, utterly unprepared for the pain he felt as he watched his partner get dragged down into the Pit with his brother. It hit, out of nowhere, a screaming, furious pain accompanied by a sudden aching absence. It hit so hard that Lugia’s very ability to even think was lost to a furious roar that he thought was only in his own mind until he realised that the one surviving human on the battlefield was trying to cover his ears.

In time Lugia would come to realise he was fortunate, Michael was still there. The bond was frayed, stretched beyond its limits but still intact as the two were separated by a Cage that not even Lugia’s immense psychic powers could penetrate. However that would be later, in that moment as he roared his rage to the heavens and drowned inwardly struggling against a black hole now his tether was lost he finally understood pain.

The greatest bird to ever live crashed to the ground, wings too heavy to keep him aloft, silent and grieving. No one came to comfort him, no one knew how for Lugia had never needed comfort before. And the same words, the old warning, echoed. _Kind is not the fate of those left behind._

In a cemetery where two archangels were lost Lugia suffered, alone.

_Blue eyes glowed, the blast of psychic power turned inwards back to the cemetery.  
The only occupants were the one who unknowingly caused it and a vessel who had always been immune._

Articuno thought she had suffered every possible injury at Lucifer’s hands. She loved him and hated him. She wanted to leave and never wanted to be alone. She believed with her whole heart that she and Lucifer, broken creatures that they were, had only each other. Yet this final strike, a mercy though it was, far eclipsed any other injury she had received at his hands. The severance was sharp and icy cold, the fatal cracking before the final collapse of an ice shelf and as it broke Articuno disintegrated.

She hovered, mutely, staring at the spot where she had last seen Lucifer. Then as her brother roared out her pain she turned and fled. She tried to outfly the shattered bond, tried to escape the pain that threatened to drag her down into the swirling, crumbling mess. She flew until she could fly no more and then crumpled to the ground. Shifting burning sands under her wings reminded her of the burns she had received twice from her sister and she cried in relief. Anything, anything to stop her feeling the pain of the broken bond. Pain was all Articuno had known for so long and now pain was the only relief she felt from more pain.

Sand scorched vulnerable flesh even as the shattered bond burned ice cold in her mind. She wished with one breath that he had not done it and cried with relief in the next that he had. Too many feelings tore her in different directions and she could do nothing but plead for everything to just _go away_. To let her be at peace.

A blizzard stirred in the desert as Articuno raged against herself and the love and hate that simply would not release their tight hold the way that Lucifer had released her. No one came, no one cared. Articuno had been left to grieve alone for so long except last time she hadn’t been alone, not like she was this time. A warning echoed from that long past innocent time. _Kind is not the fate of those left behind._

In a desert a world away from where her partner fell a second time Articuno tore at her own self, alone.

_A twitch of a long tail, a pulse of calming and healing energy rushed over to the prone figure.  
Another twitch kept the figure hidden and safe from the curious eyes of rock and steel pokémon displeased at this intrusion._

Zapdos thought he knew the pain of being alone. As he and Raphael became ever more distant from their siblings they became ever closer until Raphael did not see Zapdos when she looked at him, but an extension of herself. Raphael believed she was truly, utterly alone and that left Zapdos feeling an agony he could not put into words. No matter how often he fought Skarmory and won, no matter how often he led the hosts’ pokémon to war at her command, no matter how often he brought her out of her own mind he still could not get her to see him. Not really.

Yet the day that she died, blasted into a billion atoms he realised he had not really known loneliness. Even if Raphael never acknowledged him as a being separate to herself she was at least always there. Unlike his siblings Zapdos had never strayed far from Heaven, except with Raphael. He had never wandered the cosmos, never buried himself in ice or fire. For his entire existence he only had to turn his head and she would be there. Until the day that she wasn’t.

For the first time in his life Zapdos found himself unable to fight, unable to rage. He only sank to the floor, wings heavy, and stared at the blood and flesh that was all that remained of his beloved partner. He keened, numb to pain but utterly empty inside. Oblivious to all around. The worst part was that he had known. He had known that Raphael wanted this, wanted either a paradise where her brothers would be returned to her or death where loneliness did not matter anymore.

He keened and cried and stared. Yet as numb as he was inside the world around him crashed. Thunder blasted through the air, lightning cracked and rent the sky. The compound where Raphael had died sat at the heart of a hurricane as Zapdos, bringer of storms, sat bleak, empty and stunned. No one approached him, no one but the creature that had slain Raphael would dare and that creature didn’t care enough. And Zapdos who, in the deepest, darkest parts of his heart knew this was coming, could only reflect on the ancient warning. _Kind is not the fate of those left behind._

In the eye of a hurricane surrounded by splattered remains Zapdos sat in bleak calm, alone.

_The hurricane eventually died and a small being flew down into the compound._  
_She approached Zapdos, murmuring her own grief, and pressed her tiny body against his beak and embraced him._  
_‘My-beautiful-son-I-am-here-you-are-not-alone’ she whispered into his mind._  
_‘Mother’ Zapdos turned into her embrace and wept._

There is a cave hewn into the mountain side which looks upon its neighbour the highest peak on Earth, it is hidden from view, unknown to all but a scarce few. It was here that four birds, lost and broken and alone, were brought by one small pink Being older than everything. It was here they grieved, here they fought and here they started to heal.

It was here, the day that Purgatory was opened the second time that they bid goodbye to the one who had come for them in their darkest moments and refused to let them be alone. Then they turned, together for the first time in an age, and looked to the stars. They could not go home, that way was bared to all but one, and it hurt too much to stay so they would find what peace they could beyond.

They took to wing, one ahead to protect them from the sucking vacuum and two flanking and guiding the fourth.

Their passing did not go unnoticed but it did go uninterrupted.

Moments later they were gone.

Mew watched them go, her heart grieving with them, and sighed.

“They will be alright, in the end,” A warm voice reassured her and she turned to find her oldest and dearest friend watching with her. “Their fate may not be kind but they still have each other and that is no small thing,”

She turned back to watch her children, long since out of view of normal eyes, fly through the stars. A large warm hand enveloped her, gently stroking. She knew He was right, He always was, but that did not mean she did not worry. She was their Mother after all.

  
  



End file.
